


Khourgorio Fall Week 2020

by khourgorio_nation



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Halloween, Implied Sexual Content, married!khourgorio, yes there's a star wars ref in a drab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khourgorio_nation/pseuds/khourgorio_nation
Summary: A series of fall-themed drabbles1- Ruffled Hair2- Seance3- Campfire (18+)4- Storms5- Firewood6- Moonlight7- Trick-or-Treating
Relationships: Tammy Gregorio/Hannah Khoury
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Prompt #1 - Ruffled Hair

Hannah yawned, eyes blinking, slowly waking up as the half-opened blinds shot streaks of sunlight across the bedroom. Even without the noise of her alarm, she’d sense the warmness the sunlight gave off on her bare skin and the small tickles from her girlfriend’s messy hair. It was early in the morning. 

She’d felt a need to shift to the other side and go back to sleep but the brightness had her up, making her drop that thought. Her head still buzzing from the adventurous night at Trutone she shared with Tammy. Perhaps way too much on the mingling, she blushed at the hazy memory, remembering how it went from sweet socializing to a sexual moment. Blame the alcohol, the real MVP of the cause. 

Tammy’s arms were around Hannah’s curvy body, resting close to hers, both legs were intertwined at each other. She could smell the fruity aroma from the nape of Tammy’s neck. 

Hannah shifted her body around to face the brunette who was dozing on the other side of the bed, Tammy snoring peacefully on the pillow with a line of drool over her lips, her dark brown hair looked like a bird’s nest and it made her want to pet and run her hands over it. 

Her dark brown hair looked like a bird's nest, and Hannah resisted the urge to run her hands through the tangles. She couldn't help but giggle softly at the mental image.

"Oh, Tammy..." She placed her hand above her to run over her messy hair. “How’d I end up the luckiest person in the world to have you?”

Tammy was deep asleep, her head wavered slightly underneath Hannah’s hand.

The phone vibrated, making Hannah turn her gaze over at the nightstand, the phone screen lightened with a hum. She moved over to the side of her bed, Tammy’s hands still wrapped over her waist as if she won’t let her go anytime. 

The warmth they share radiated in between their bodies under the sheets, intertwining along with the soft beats of their hearts. Hannah could stay and enjoy this longer rather than getting out of bed. Having Tammy spooning against her chest was the most comfortable position, it felt freeing. 

Hannah reached for the phone, ready to check the caller ID when another ping came through. Her expression remained unmoved and shot an eye roll as she read the notifications. Turned out to be the complaints of Sebastian about her lack of the ability to wash the dishes and when she was going to do them. With a lot of exclamation marks in each text. Well, he must be annoyed by her lack of participation in chores. 

She hummed as she was on a train of thought over what to do with Tammy’s phone while peering at her sleeping girlfriend. Her free thumb twiddled around in the air, making small circles while the profiler slept on her.

She slid her thumb on the screen, leading to a set of numbers in the screen frame. She tried getting in but required a passcode. She propped her other arm to add a thumb to the corner of the screen. After making two guesses on the numbers, she got errors instead and 6969 was off of the list, she’d leave out after the third try than getting locked out of the smartphone. 

She frowned as she gave up on the passcode, sliding her thumb to the camera. 

An idea popped in after staring at the screen for a few seconds. She pressed her thumb to switch the camera mode to selfie, lifting it up to have a background for a nice view. A smirk of mischief made its way around Hannah’s plump cheeks as she had something she had in her mind.

She clicked the light grey circle, the phone made a lot of shuttered sounds. 

She made a lot of silly faces while taking pictures of herself then moved to Tammy, she made a duck face, then many hand gestures then shook her face to see how fast the camera can take in amounts of shots while doing it in slow-mo, continuing taking shots without taking her thumb off. 

“What are you doing?” Tammy mumbled, her ruffled hair fell over to her side as she heard a faint noise.

Hannah shrugged, not paying attention to her girlfriend as she finished it with the last shot before exiting the camera and putting the phone away from where it was. “Nothing.”

"Really? Right after I caught you snooping through my phone?" Tammy's face was half-serious, her brow furrowing at Hannah as if she was interrogating her.

"Says the one who always uses my phone"

Tammy snorted, "Not like you mind."

“Without asking.”

“Okay, that’s true but I’d rather use yours than mine because yours is better.”

“Morning cuddle?” Hannah asked.

Tammy lifted herself up until their eyes were level. She looked tired, but the idea of comfort was too good to pass up. Whatever Hannah had been doing with her phone didn't matter, not if she was in her arms. A small smile stretched on her face, "Sure."


	2. Prompt #2 - Seance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah, Tammy, and Carter go to a voodoo shop.

“I hate it here. Can we get out of here?” Tammy muttered, shooting an irritated look at the spooky decorations hanging around the roof. An obstinate onus would never leave her as she became jumpy since their arrival into the place. It’s the time of the month, combining the spooky history which Louisiana is known for its creepy interior, the Vodou. 

They were supposed to meet somebody for an interview, but for her, it was a trip to a horror film.

And the house happens to belong to a local seance.

The profiler grumbled, keeping her tough facade as she followed them, stomping behind Carter and Hannah. She’d rather fight some criminals than facing the supernatural. This childish dread should’ve been gone long ago. Ghosts, her fear of ghosts. She growled softly under her breath, balling up her fists while not trying to tremble in fear as all three entered the house.

She made a daunting look but she didn’t mean to show judgment. Jars of weird-looking things, animal body parts, hand-made voodoo dolls, dried plants, and bones scraps. The place makes her have spiders crawling up to her, it’s not your typical market, it’s a voodoo shop. 

She looked around, lazily strolling around the sections while Hannah and Carter went to the front desk to get the owner.

“Hey, welcome to our shop, what can I do to help y’all here?"

Tammy almost screamed, making Hannah and Carter turn to her as they were met by a complete stranger who happens to be a shopkeeper. She’d pull out her gun and shoot at him multiple times for creeping her out with a scare-jump but that’s murder. Instead, she glared at him with a hand clenching on her chest.

A mock-smirk crossed Carter’s face as he chuckled much to Tammy’s annoyance, Hannah shot him a look that told him to be silent and he stopped, dropping his head with a drawl. She turned to the owner, forwarding while fishing out of her badge to show him the credentials.

“NCIS."

“I’d have you arrested for scaring me!” Tammy added in an angry tone. 

“Oh, y’all must be the police. Is it about Mr. McCaine’s death?” The shopkeeper’s voice wavered, unimpressed. He pounded the altar cane then dropped it against the cabinet, a staff made of eerily-looking branches tied up with a rope. He fixed his crazy-looking bow, circling the brunette towards the other two agents.

Carter corrected, already having his NCIS badge out. “Feds and yes that’s what we’re here.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. Come on then.” The shopkeeper said, curled his fingers towards his palm quickly, flicking them back out. “Can’t have y’all stallin’ here cos y’all makin’ this place looks bad.”

“That’s understandable, we’ll follow you.” Hannah nodded.

Tammy sighed in exasperation, shoulders slung over as she followed them behind into the door the shopkeeper opened for the agents to enter. She doesn’t know more about the voodoo shop, not even in the back but she felt a trickle of fear.

“C-can it be somewhere else than here?” Tammy gulped, maintaining her tough facade. 

“Nope, we’re goin’ to the séance room. That’s the only privacy I have.”

“As long as you don’t do anything fishy.” Carter added, warily eyeing at the hanging dolls and strange abnormalities in the hallway before they made it into the room.

“Fuck you.”

Carter laughed half-assedly at the profiler and Hannah looked at the other agent, she has to raise her voice to get them to stop and do their job. 

“Guys, stop it.”

“We’re clearly in a séance room?!” Tammy extended her arms at a black table with a very-ancient-looking set of a teapot on the top and a crystal ball in the room they entered simply. She sighed. “Can it get any fucking worse?”

“Don’t be feared, my friend. The dead haven’t gotten here yet.”

“Don’t. Just don’t.” Tammy said with a bated breath, glaring dangerously at the shopkeeper.

“Is that a dare?” Carter teased, joining along with the owner. “I wanted to know if it’s possible to sense ghosts.” 

“Quit it hotshot.” Tammy replied grumpily.

“I can give you a reservation for seance for free, right after the interview.” The owner grinned.

“Don’t tempt me.” Tammy pointed her index finger at him sharply, cracking the atmosphere in the room, resulting in a gasp, and a quiet 'no' from Hannah. Carter looked he was going to break the professional appearance and start laughing.

Then a pregnant pause between him and the federal agents after Tammy made her comment.

Carter snorted, unable to resist snickering in the background at Tammy’s dramatics.

“Tammy no.” Hannah repeated crossly as she stepped in front of the profiler, grasping her wrist in her hand. “We don’t do this. You go out, we’ll handle this interview ourselves.”

“Fine,” Tammy mumbled with a sarcastic edge, “I wouldn’t mind some shopping."

Hannah sighed, “I’m sorry about her.”

"She can be like that sometimes.” The light brown-skinned agent chuckled, wiping a tear from his face, as he relished the moment in the séance room. “I wouldn’t mind a free reservation.”

That earned him a deep scowl from Tammy, her body lurching towards him before Hannah stopped her. Tammy growled once more, before stalking off.

“So, back to my questions, how-?”

“AAHHH!!!”

A scream echoed from outside the séance room, causing Carter and the witness to turn towards the hallway

The shopkeeper pointed after the scream, “She must have stepped right on the jumpscare.”

Carter turned to him with a hearty laugh, shaking his head in amusement.

Whatever he was planning on saying was cut off as Hannah hollered from the hallway.

“Tammy fainted.” She hoisted the shorter brunette up into her arms, glancing down at the agent quickly. “I don’t think I’ll be joining you anytime soon.”

There was a long-suffering sigh, before Hannah dragged the profiler out of the room, and back to the truck, leaving a still-laughing Carter to conduct the interview alone


	3. Prompt #3 - Campfire (18+)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lil' fun inside the tent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lesbian activity below in this drab, so readers' discretion is advised.

“Ah, ah, ahh!” Hannah’s back arched over the rolling mat, moaning in pleasure while wringing at the incoming orgasm, small drops of sweat made from the growing warmth of her naked body, eyes rolling up to the top of her head. Her hips splayed open with her hands wrapping over Tammy’s head in the middle. “Ohhhh…”

They'd been in the tent for a while. Hannah had taken her leave first, making her way to the round green tent as Pride and the team carried on the conversation outside. Tammy joined her a bit later, sneaking away from the coroner and the guys as they sat in the dark by the campfire. Sebastian was the only one to notice her departure, shooting her a miffed glare as she disappeared beyond the trees. The team paid him no mind him; it was just easier to ignore Sebastian and Tammy's antics, instead focusing on their conversations.

Tammy could vaguely hear Loretta changing to a new topic as she unzipped the tent opening, Pride's heartfelt guffaw covering the noise as she closed the door behind her.

Hannah let out another moan, making quick shots of huffing, mewling at Tammy’s swift tongue doing its job on her sex. Shaky fingers clasped onto the blankets, as she clenched her teeth as the intense stimulation, pushing her hips further against Tammy's face.

Tammy has her arms around Hannah’s legs, holding her tenderly while ravaging her oozing sex, giving what Hannah is seeking from her. She kept her woman, and her inner opening tilted up, making sure to show Hannah the worship she deserved.

"Ohh.." Hannah let out a shaky breath. "Tammy, I'm comin- AH!"

Tammy moved forward, her tongue swirled around Hannah's sopping wet cunt, before drinking in Hannah's orgasm. Hannah squeaked in surprise, her eyes squeezing shut as Tammy eased her over the edge.

Hannah let out a jagged breath, a half-dazed smile crossing her face as bliss rippled through her body.

Tammy shifted her head slightly to take a look at her girlfriend between her legs. From legs to shoulders, she can sense the faint tingling of the aftermath. She didn’t expect the little sinful mishap to happen to be in the team-bonding trip in the Bayou, now they were fucking inside the tent behind the team’s backs.

The chatter outside had no signs of stopping, as both women remained inside the tent. They were unbothered by the noise, as long as no one intended to interrupt their intimate moment.

Tammy rose over and pushed her legs aside as she crawled toward Hannah, lapping her way over Hannah’s flat abs to get close to her girlfriend’s face. Her lips made it on Hannah’s, melting in a soft kiss and Hannah accepted it, welcoming her into her own, feeling herself and her heart soar in a transcendence.

Hannah shifted her head a bit, leaning into Tammy's hands on her cheeks, as their lips met in a passionate kiss. There was grace and dedication in her tongue, dipping past the plump lips, and drawing a moan out of the profiler.

They broke apart, breathing heavily, sharing an affectionate look, before diving back in for another kiss.

It was then Hannah's turn to take the lead in their lovemaking, moving a trail of kisses along Tammy's chin, before lowering her head and peppering small kisses on her side. Her hands climbed up, sliding along the brunette's sides, her fingers dancing along the love-handles at her hips, enough to give her a tickle.

“Hannah...” Tammy said breathily.

The profiler arched her back, chasing the feeling of Hannah's touch. Tammy let out a guttural moan, loud enough to cause a brief pause in the team's conversation. Hannah winced, nipping hard at Tammy's collarbone.

“Hey! What’s that for?” 

“Be quiet, they’ll hear us!” Hannah hissed, a stern look in her eye

Tammy paused for a second, a cocky grin appeared, and then she let out a wry laugh. Hannah ducked her head again, and soon the laugh turned into deep, barely muffled groans.


	4. Prompt #4 - Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tammy brought something to ease over the blackout.

Naomi squeaked, burying her face into her mother’s side as thunder shook the house, the lights flickering before the room went dark. The storm rumbled afterward, Hannah looked up at the lights, settling in a soft sigh.

“It’s okay baby, Tammy’s gonna light some candles okay?” Hannah gently smoothed a hand over her daughter’s hair, her unborn baby kicking her sharply. 

“She okay?” Tammy asked softly, seeing that her stepdaughter was clinging to Hannah tightly as Tammy finished lighting the candles around the living room, shaking her hand to get the small flame on the head of the stick go off. 

“She doesn’t like storms, never has. Even when she was a baby she hated them.” Hannah explained with a glance at her daughter, rubbing Naomi’s back to calm her down. 

Tammy nodded in understanding, dropping onto the couch beside them, wrapping one arm around her pregnant wife, while grabbing the photo album with her other. She flipped back to the middle of the book, showing off photos of Hannah as a kid. 

“Look Naomi, there's Savta and Saba,” Hannah pointed to a picture of her parents, the adjunct professors standing beside Hannah the day she was sworn in as NCIS agent. 

“Where’s dad?” Naomi blinked up at her mother, not finding her father in the photo, knowing her parents had been together at that time. 

“He wasn’t able to be there that day. He apologized quite a bit about it.” Hannah explained, “he was working that day on a big project and couldn’t slip out.” 

Naomi nodded in understanding, cuddling more against her mother even though it felt odd with her mother’s stomach swollen with her younger sibling. 

Tammy flipped the page, finding a large picture of a little girl wearing bright pink bell-bottom pants. “Aww is this you?” She asked, her snickering broke down into a fit of laughing. 

“Gimme that.” Hannah reached over trying to turn the page with a scowl. 

“No! You’re so cute, look at those pants!” Tammy kept laughing, Naomi joining her with a muffled snicker before cracking into a fit of laughter. Hannah made a grumpy pout. “What were your parents thinking?"

“Shut up.” 

Tammy let out another laugh. “I’m never shutting up about that picture!”

“Shut it if you don’t want to be on the couch tonight.” Hannah glared at her wife, elbowing her in the ribs. 

Tammy winced, knowing her wife wasn’t making an idle threat. “Sorry baby,” she pressed a quick kiss to Hannah’s pouting lips, before stroking a hand over the baby bump. “Is the little one being nice?” 

“She’s currently kicking my bladder,” Hannah sighed. “She is definitely yours.” 

“Rude.” Tammy muttered, rubbing the spot her wife hit on while her other hand feeling her daughter kick out again. 

“She?” Naomi blinked up at Hannah, eyes widening. “Am I going to have a sister?” 

“Yeah baby you are. We found out yesterday that the baby’s a girl.” Hannah smiled, happy about her second daughter. 


	5. Prompt #5 - Firewood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little getaway fall trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ravens drab is postponed to tomorrow and sorry for the inconvenience.

Tammy was outside of the cabin, leaves crinkled under her boots as she made her way to the forest and gather wood to chop for the fireplace. She’d rather nap all day, blankets wrapped around her body, or spend time doing her best lumberjack impression as Hannah directs from the porch than actually doing an autumnal chore because it was her turn. Tammy agreed to a family weekend at a cabin; a fall getaway at Adirondack, New York. Carter, of course, had no interest in spending a holiday with his new team, and Pride was back in New Orleans with his family, which left the team -Loretta included- to settle themselves in.

Sebastian has gone to the farmers' market with Loretta to do some shopping. 

The weather in Adirondack was totally the opposite of Louisiana, but the view of the forest was nice and the fall colors peaked in the leaves on the eve of October. 

Tammy had found some wood and brought them in her arms to the backyard after a trip of salvaging in the forest, dropping them next to the large plate of a tree. 

She rubbed her hands together with a small gust of air out of her lips, a slight cusp of minimum warmth in her palms before lowering herself to take the ax out of the plate. 

Tammy grabbed the first log, placing it on the plate with one hand, the ax handle firm in the other. Once it was level, she lifted her arms up, and held, using her sniper breathing to control her body and mind. The ax slammed down a moment later, the force chopping the log into near-perfect halves. Tammy couldn’t hide her smirk as she repeated the process as she made her way through her pile.

She stopped midway as she had the ax stuck in a log, banging the wood against the plate to get it to be split but it wouldn’t budge, noticing Hannah coming out of the cabin with a warm tea in her hands. Huffing, she waved at her before resuming to get the halfway cut log to split, Hannah sauntering towards her in a nightgown.

Tammy felt her stomach suddenly filled with butterflies, besotted by itself. She didn’t want to make herself look flustered and swallowed a lump, trying not to gawk at her coworker. But Hannah’s nightgown was a river rippling along her body, revealing skin to the early morning air which something that happens in a Hallmark film, very cliche. What a fantastic sight, she did not regret chopping wood.

Tammy turned her attention back to the stubborn piece of wood.

“Hey.”

Tammy didn’t offer a verbal reply, instead of lifting her head, weary eyes still trained on the damned log. It was only as Hannah reached the growing pile that the profiler finally managed to split the piece. The rest of the pile went without another hitch, Tammy wiping the sweat off her forehead with an exhausted puff as she finally had enough fuel for the fireplace. She swung the ax once more, lodging it deep into the tree plate, before bending down to collect the wood.

Hannah didn’t move, instead letting her coworker reach beside her to gather the wood, even as a few pieces fell back out of her arms. Hannah wanted to offer a helping hand, but this was Tammy; the profiler was stubborn and independent on a good day.

True to form, Tammy shot her a quick “I’m fine” look, with her usual mixture of straight-faced amusement that broke the tension between them.

Tammy swagged past Hannah without a word, causing the former spy to chuckle. She was a bit like Ryan had been in the early stages of their relationship; straddling the line between chivalry and peacocking, while adamantly refusing to let Hannah lift a finger. She really didn’t know what that said about her taste in people. _Dork_ , Hannah shook the lingering negativity about Ryan out of the head. She took a sip from her teacup, watching the short makeshift lumberjack haul the wood over to the cabin’s fireplace outside.

She then turned to face the wooden building in orange trees behind, they were alone in a cabin. She could pick up the rustic smell coming from the fireplace, seeing a line of black smoke in the sky as Tammy started the fire at the cabin. 

Although about the place in New York, it was really nice, equating the overall satisfaction to an exotic trip. 

“Argh!” Tammy’s voice went out, almost a pained wince, causing Hannah to look over to the profiler, a shift in her appearance.

Hannah jogged towards her in a heartbeat, the gears turning, taking in the full picture happening in front of her eyes. Concern was laced in her eyes as Hannah knelt down next to Tammy, her free hand falling to her shoulder.

“Are you okay?” Tammy, while appearing unharmed, had pain etched onto her face. Hannah doubled her effort, scanning the profiler’s body, but seeing nothing serious. Her eyes finally landed on her finger, glowing red as a tiny bit of wood stuck out from the skin.

“Y-yeah. It’s just a splinter. I’m fine.” Tammy grunted, grinding her teeth, as she breathed through the pain.

“Come on, we’re heading inside.” Hannah stood up, grabbing Tammy’s uninjured wrist, and dragging the shorter woman towards the living room -and therefore the first aid kit- before she could protest.

“But it’s just a splinter.” Tammy muttered as Hannah plunked her down on the arm of the couch.

“A splinter is not a no.” Hannah’s voice was warm, as she pulled out the first aid kit and peroxide in an instant.

Tammy rolls her eyes heavenward.

Hannah ignored her reaction, opening the box, and reaching for the bandages, “Okay, let’s get you patched up.”


	6. Prompt # 6 - Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah ended up in Tammy's backyard.

It was late at night after the trick-or-treaters made it to their curfew. The shadow figure stretched onto the grass as the slender body dropped into a thud, causing a low noise disturbance. Tammy opened the door, slowly pushing the door. She peered through it to find anything strange outside, her hand holding the gun.

“Who’s there?”

“Whatever you are here, I’m not afraid to shoot you.”

“Tammy…” She blinked as she heard a voice, sounding strained, recognizing it as her co-worker’s Hannah Khoury. She dropped the gun, opening the door wide and stepping down over the porch in black PJs as she already started looking for the international agent as worry kicked in.

“Hannah?”

Tammy looked around. “Hannah?”

“Over here…” A moan echoed behind the profiler.

Tammy stopped as she found her, eyes widened and a gasp left her as she saw Hannah, lying on the grass in naked with some nasty gashes around her body. She instantly kneeled down next to her curling body. Without a thought, she helped Hannah to get up, and looped Hannah’s arm over her shoulder, leading the tall woman into her home. She’d call 911 but it’d be hard to explain how Hannah ended up naked in her backyard.

Hannah hissed in pain in the process, jerking her head a few times when pain throbbed inside the long cuts, making Tammy look out for her and growing more concerned. She slowed the pace, trying not make Hannah suffer more.

After making into the house, Tammy closed the door behind her and continued taking Hannah to the bathroom, helping her out to get her feet over to the bathtub, avoiding gazing at her nakedness. Sebastian was out of the house, somewhere doing nerd activity and wouldn’t be back till the morning which gave her access to his wardrobe. He wouldn’t mind it for an emergency: Hannah could fit in his clothes.

“Shower.” Tammy said, turning the faucet on. “And feel free to use the soap or anything in the shower, I’ll get you a towel, some clothes and first aid, okay?”

Hannah was taking a deep breath, not having the energy to reply but gave her a weak nod.

“Got them. You done?”

Hannah perked up, her wet curls stuck against her forehead. “Yeah.”

“Do me a favor, let’s turn that off, and spin yourself around baby.”

Hannah nodded meekly, turning her back over. Tammy wrapped her with a towel and started patting her body over to dry. She grimaced slightly, thankfully the pain was minimal.

“Let’s disinfect the cuts. I’m using alcohol. We don’t have peroxide, so bear with me.” Tammy whispered while dousing the alcohol into the small piece of cloth before moving to press on Hannah’s scarred back.

Hannah winced, her back jerked on Tammy’s hand with a hiss, that damned scorching thing. She hated it and couldn’t shake the burning sensation that alcohol gives off, feeling the pain multiplying itself in her which was already the worst feeling ever.

She shifted away as Tammy put the alcohol-soaked towel again. 

Tammy called out, grabbing her shoulder to stay and continued to rub. “Hold still, I’m not done!”

“That fucking alcohol…” Hannah bit an incoming growl.

“I know baby, forgive me for doing this.”

Hannah panted and dropped her head, relieved that Tammy was done disinfecting her. She heard something crinkling behind her, she turned her head to peek at whatsoever Tammy was doing as the short profiler prepared to apply antibiotics then some gauze.

“How’d you end up in my backyard?” Tammy asked with a raised brow.

“Um, it’s complicated.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

Hannah shook her head softly. 

Tammy sighed, accepting it as futile to not get anything out of Hannah.“Okay, I got you some clothes.” She handed over the folded clothes to her before prompting to leave Hannah alone to change. 

In the living room, Hannah came out walking barefoot while adjusting the blue shirt ‘Yu-Gi-Oh Championship 2001, Semifinales’ and never thought Sebastian was a player in card games. At the point she looked at the couch, perking up as she saw Tammy sitting on it.

“Hey.”

Hannah shot her a smile before plopping herself into the couch. 

Tammy moved close to Hannah and slung her arm over the slender woman’s neck, giving her a platonic hug. Then the next thing, Hannah felt something burning her skin off, and realized she had contracted silver somehow. 

“Ack!” Hannah hissed in pain, retracting away from Tammy’s arm, causing her to shove Tammy off the couch with a dangerous snarl, defensively.

“Hey what was tha-'' Tammy rolled back to get up but stopped in tracks as she was met by a set of gold orbs glaring at her. She became completely frightened, not wanting to go closer to her. 

“H-Hannah?” Her voice croaked. 

Hannah continued to snarl, baring her teeth.

“Look, whatever I did to you, I’m sorry!” Tammy perplexed and got a bad feeling about how it’s going to end, thinking that behavior exhibited in Hannah might have to do with her being naked outside her house. 

Hannah’s sudden animalistic look dropped as she noticed the fear in Tammy. Her golden orbs disappeared back to dark brown . The growling lowered, concern began to show as she was back into reality, everything has happened coming fresh in her mind.

“God.” She panted. “I’m so sorry. I don’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s okay, at least you didn’t kill me yet.” Tammy replied sarcastically, placing her arm over the couch, getting up to sit.

“I can explain.”

“You better.”

Hannah sighed deeply as she began to explain the darkest secret that was kept hidden, Pride, even her own family or anybody from the team no one knew about her curse and how she got bitten from an overseas mission. 

“You’re a werewolf? Like the actual real one?” Hannah nodded while avoiding Tammy’s gaze.

“Sebastian is going to lose his own shit when he hears about this.“

“Tammy, this secret is between us. No one will know about it.” Hannah scolded, putting a finger in the small space between the women.

“Alright, fine, fine zip.” Tammy motioned a zipping over her lips before letting out a shrug.

“But can you turn in your werewolf form?”

“Yes, only when it’s full moon.”

“Can I see it?”

Hannah stared at the short profiler and took a breath before forming her answer. “I can’t.” 

“Please.” Tammy said with puppy eyes.

“No.”

“Pretty please?”

“No.”

“Fine. Whatever.” Tammy harrumphed and threw her hand upward, crossing her arms.

“Trust me, it’s not pretty.” 

“Fine but you being a werewolf, would it make you a half-dog?” 

Hannah rolled her eyes with a sigh, not expecting more sarcasm from Tammy.

“You want some dog snacks?” Tammy pressed her finger on Hannah’s nose teasingly. 

She pressed again. “You want it? Do you?”

And again and again, the werewolf replied with a low growl, her eyebrow twitched as Hannah couldn’t keep up with her dog jokes, snapped. She bit her index finger instead of acting like a human being. 

Tammy jumped back with a scream, tossing herself into the floor before looking down at her hand, a tiny stream of blood making its way down over her shaky hand.

“What the fuck!”

“Shit.” Hannah mentally cursed herself for that. 

“You fucking bit me!”


	7. Prompt #7 - Trick-o-Treating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the Way - The Mandalorian
> 
> Unfortunately, Ravens was scraped, but I have something else planned for the drabble.
> 
> Also, there will be a mini-sequel to trick-or-treating posted soon as well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!

Tammy slipped into the room, quickly shutting the door behind her with the two large costume bags swinging from her arm alongside with the helmet in her grasp.“Sebastian is still complaining that he wanted to be Mando.” 

“But he did admit with Esmau playing baby Yoda it makes sense,” Hannah pointed out softly, watching her wife move around the small room above the Trutone, Pride having shut down the bar for the rest of the night in preparation for the Halloween party. 

“True.” Tammy smiled at her son, she was already changed into an undershirt, and had her legs in the armored costume, adjusting the belt, the four-month-old curled up in Hannah’s arms, happily nursing. “I’ll change him into his costume once he’s full.” 

“We might want to leave him till last. So we can change his diaper before putting the costume on.” Hannah pointed out, shifting him to her other breast. 

“Good point,” Tammy laughed, laying the costume on a nearby table for Hannah out, her wife was dressing as Cara Dune, another character from The Mandalorian. “I just hope he takes his bottle later.” 

“I know. And if not hopefully we’ll be somewhere where I can nurse him.” Hannah pulled the baby off, patting Esmau’s back to get him to burp, before handing him to Tammy. 

Tammy happily took her son, bringing him to her chest and bouncing him against her lap, not fully in her own armor. “He’s gonna be a good boy aren’t you, Esmau?” 

The baby laughed, reaching towards Tammy’s hair with his warm brown eyes sparkling, causing her face to soften up. She lifted Esmau up, holding him up, the baby flailing his tiny arms at her while Hannah briefly left to change into her costume. 

“It’s your first Halloween. Are you excited?” Tammy murmured, the baby replied with a fit of giggles, his small hand struck on his father’s face, causing her to crack a grin.

“Can’t have Uncle Sebastian playing Mando. Of course not on your first Halloween. He cried over the costume. For no reason but he might get over it.” 

Esmau stuck his hand into his mouth while the other one was on Tammy’s face, cooing.

“Probably not. At least he got to be Boba Fett.” Tammy glanced at the helmet.

“Hey, how is he?” Hannah came out of the door, hands on the side of her hair, fixing her hair up into a small ponytail. 

Tammy slowly turned her head over to look and was bedazzled by her wife after her change into a badass bounty hunter, her throat fluctuated as words tumbled out of her lips as the costume got her enamoring with her jaw open. “Uh, good. He fussed a...lot.”

“How do I look?”

Tammy stuttered, unable to get a word out of her throat, she swallowed up, gazing down at Hannah’s body then up in aw. Her wife always had her ways. “Beautiful. You look beautiful.” 

That compliment caused Hannah to shift her head away from her with her finger brushing a few hair strands over her ear shyly and Tammy was staring at her dreamingly while holding Esmau until she heard a squeak. 

At the point of the moment, the brunette turned to her son, noticing his eyes starting to well up. She brought him close to rock the baby softy to stop the incoming cry, Hannah moved toward them with a palm caressing over their son’s head. 

“Thanks.”

“I think we probably should make out here in our costumes.” Tammy whispered.

That line caused Hannah to bend over with her hands over her abdomen and have a fit of laughter, she beckoned. “Hold your horses right there cowboy.”

“Mmm, I’d hit that ass.”

“Whoa, what about Pride, have you forgotten that we’re here in his bar?”

“I’ll pay him. Or we can make him godfather for the next baby.” Tammy bit her lip in a sultry way, gazing at her wife’s beautiful body before leaning towards the tall woman.

Hannah halted her with her gloved hand on atop of Tammy’s collarbone with a sharp look, shooting her a glance at the baby. “Keep it in your pants for now. We have Esmau.”

“After treat-tricking?”

“Maybe.” Hannah chuckled, picking the baby up from her wife, Esmau leaning against her, they had made sure to make the “metal” on hers from softer rubber because of the baby.

Tammy pouted at her answer. 

Hannah rolled her eyes internally at her wife as she put her baby over her shoulder, letting Esmau rest against her chest, cooing. “Aw, come on Esmau, let’s get you into your costume.”

A few minutes later, Hannah had Esmau in the baby Yoda costume, seeing her wife fully dressed as the Mandalorian except for the helmet under held around her wife’s arm, platinum armor plates around her shoulders and her torso, and lastly a long drape of fabric around her neck.

She felt her heart went quicker than her usual heartbeat as she couldn’t shake off the thought of kissing her wife messily while in the costumes, the small part of her mind agreed to her wife's idea to make out, finding her sexy clad in that armor.

“There, look at you.” Tammy poked at one of his chubby cheeks, nudging against the baby’s face as he shifted, the long green ears swaying every time he moved. “You’re so cute Esmau.” 

“Ready for trick-treating?” Hannah asked with a smile, watching Tammy slide the small diaper bag with Esmau’s bottle inside under the cloak she wore. “Is Naomi downstairs?” 

“Yeah, she and Sebastian are having a lightsaber duel.” Tammy nodded, adjusting the gloves. “And Ryan took the Pack-n-Play and diaper bag with him for tonight.” 

Hannah looked away, shifting Esmau up more in her arms, hating the idea of her son being away from her overnight. “I still don’t think that’s a good idea.” 

“Hannah it will be fine baby,” Tammy sighed. “We haven’t had a date night since before he was born. It’s been four months since I’ve had you all to myself. Ryan and Veronica are capable of watching our son for the night.” 

“But what if he won’t take his bottle?” Hannah whispered, pressing a kiss to the side of Esmau’s head, the little boy fighting sleep against her chest. 

“Ryan can handle it. He’s raised a baby before _with you._ ” Tammy said firmly, knowing Hannah hated being away from their son. “He can handle our stubborn boy. Now come on. Our girl wants to go trick or treating before Ryan comes to get them.” 

Hannah nodded, shifting Esmau slightly, the baby cooing softly at his mama. “You ready Esmau? I know everyone is gonna think you’re so cute.” 

Naomi squealed, bouncing over to her mom and little brother when she saw them appear in the bar. “Eddie, you’re so cute!”

Hannah smiled, looking over her daughter’s Jedi novice costume quickly, adjusting Esmau’s knitted hat in the process. 

Tammy watched, having been planning to hold Esmau for part of the time but decided to just let Hannah cling to their baby. “You guys ready to go? We’ve got an hour and a half till your dad comes to get you, Naomi.” 

Sebastian blinked, trying not to drop his own helmet as he pouted at Tammy briefly seeing the shiny platinum armor she wore. “Esmau looks great Hannah. You guys did really well making his costume.” 

“Thanks. It was interesting since we adapted it to have pants instead of just the robe.” Hannah glanced over at the tall agent, before returning her gaze to her son, seeing the tiny fleece jacket they had made designing it to be long and draped, with a pair of footed pants under it made from the same material. The soft knitted hat completed the look, all designed to let the little boy sleep in his costume as he wanted. 

“Can we go now? I want to get candy!” Naomi bounced around the empty space, Patton laughing as he agreed with the young Jedi.

"Alright, let's go!" 


End file.
